Le prix à payer
by Plowing
Summary: Enfin ! Enfin Jeff était partit. C'était donc bon. Un objectif d'atteint. Mais pourquoi ce vide en lui maintenant...? Slash/RatingK/ Jeff Hardy x CM Punk. /!\ Ceci est un repost d'une des fics de mon recueil de Slash.


« Le prix à payer. »

Il était tard à Chicago, dans l'Illinois. Le show SmackDown était fini depuis un court instant. Ce show avait en main-event le match si attendu de CM Punk, contre Jeff Hardy. C'était un carrière contre carrière. CM Punk l'avait emporté, au grand damne du public. Le Rainbow Hairred Warrior était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Alors que Punk c'était rhabillé dans son vestiaire, il sortit, l'air moins heureux qu'il le devrait... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait vide. Comme si il manquait quelque chose à sa vie... Pourtant, il avait envoyé son pire ennemi hors du roster. Il rentra donc chez lui. Une fois passé la porte, il alla dans la salle de bain, et se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il était plus cerné que d'habitude. Il serra les poings.  
« Alors Phil... Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Tu ne te reconnais pas ? Toi, le raté, le looser, le mec le plus détesté de la fédération ? Non. Tu ne te reconnais pas, parce que tu comprends que tu es gay. Tu voulais que Jeff te remarque. Voila pourquoi tu as accepté cette feud. Tu l'aimes, et tu ne supportais pas qu'il ne soit pas à toi. Mais tu es trop différent de lui. Et si tu lui faisais voir tout ses défauts, que tu lui rabâchais... C'était pourquoi ? Parce que tu les aimés, ces défauts. Tu voulais qu'il accepte les tiens. Mais il t'as tout de suite détesté. Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez lui ? Hein ? Ah... Oui... Ses beaux yeux verts, ses cheveux colorés, et son style un peu tendancieux... »  
Punk désséra les poings. Il avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il l'aimait... Oui, il l'aimait vraiment... Il le découvrait maintenant ? Seulement maintenant ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Il se trouvait idiot... Il se regarda dans le miroir, a nouveau.  
« Alors... Tu t'en veux de lui avoir fait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Et toi, tu gagnes tout. Dis moi, est-ce que tu vas te punir Phil ? Est-ce que tu vas toi aussi te faire perdre ce que tu aimes le plus ? Aller... Fait le... Tu le mérites. »  
Punk soupira. Oui... Il allait s'enlever ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Ses cheveux... Ses longs cheveux noirs. C'était sa plus grande fierté... Il empoigna donc le rasoir électrique, et l'alluma. Il ferma les yeux, et fit donc un trait. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il se rasa le crâne, laissant juste des cheveux très courts. Il c'était puni. Il alla se coucher. Mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il aimait Jeff, et il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Mais pourtant... Il l'avait compris trop tard.  
Le lendemain, après une nuit affreuse, il alla à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion en direction de New-York. Il avait mis sa capuche, et, était cerné au possible. Alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de l'avion, il croisa le regard de plusieurs collègues, dont Matt Hardy, le grand frère de Jeff. Il approcha.  
« - Philip. Je ne suis pas venu te blâmer... Je suis venu en temps qu'ami. Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien...  
\- Je vais bien Matt...  
\- Non, regarde toi, t'as des cernes énormes. Et... Non... Philip, t'as pas fais ça, t'as pas rasé tes cheveux ?!

\- Phil... Me dis pas que tu t'en veux pour Jeff ?  
\- NON ! Non... Pas du tout...  
\- Alors pourquoi ?!  
\- Pour... Mon nouveau personnage... Je serais à la tête d'un groupe... Et pour entré dans le groupe il faut se rasé le crâne.  
\- Une secte ?  
\- Non ! Un groupe ! »  
Punk se leva, et partit en direction de la porte d'embarquement. En effet, l'avion était arrivé. Le trajet fut long, et Phil n'arriva pas à dormir, hanté par ses pensées malsaines, et son fort-intérieur qui lui murmurait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, et rien d'autre. Une fois arrivé à bon port, donc, il descendit de l'avion, et vit alors Matt être pris dans ses bras par son frère, venu le chercher. Il avait du partir plus tôt la veille... Il soupira, puis passa à côté d'eux sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'ils se disaient. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit la voie si clair de Jeff prononcer son nom.  
« - Brooks, attends.  
\- Je... Qu'est ce que tu veux Hardy ?!  
\- J'voulais juste te dire que... Je t'en veux pas pour le match. Je devais partir de toute façon... Et puis... Tu as raison. Deux suspensions pour drogues... C'est pas la joie. Surtout dans une carrière aussi fragile dans la mienne.  
\- A... Ah ? Tu t'en ai rendu compte finalement. C'est déjà un bon pas vers la guérison.  
\- Ouais... Mais j'aurais besoin d'un coach... Et je sais pas si je peux me permettre mais... T'es Straigh Edge, et...  
\- Attends, t'es en train de demandé à ton pire ennemi de t'aider a arrêté la drogue ?  
\- Ouais... écoute, je t'aime bien moi... Enfin, en dehors de ta putain de Gimmick insuportable ! »  
Jeff sourit en voyant Punk rire. Il le regarda plus longtemps.  
« - Mec, t'as dormis cette nuit ?  
\- Non.  
\- T'aurais du ! Tu verrais tes putains de cernes !  
\- Tu sais Jeff... Je m'en suis vraiment voulu... Je t'ai privé de... De ta carrière et de ce que tu aimes le plus...  
\- Non... C'est pas...  
\- Alors je me suis privé de ce que j'aimais le plus aussi. »  
Il enleva sa capuche, et Jeff écarquilla les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Punk, et le sera dans ses bras, doucement. Ils étaient toujours dans la gare.  
« - Je suis touché que tu me fasses cette déclaration... Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très orgueilleux... Et tu as dus faire un putains de travail sur toi pour me le dire... J'en suis heureux...  
\- Je... Oui... Oui, c'est vrais...  
\- Punk... Tu disais que tu m'avais privé de ce que j'aimais le plus... Mais ce que j'aime le plus, depuis le début... C'est toi... J'ai essayé d'être chiant avec toi pour que tu me remarques, pour que tu viennes m'emmerder tout le temps... J'avais qu'une envie, avoir une feud avec toi. Et si ma carrière doit prendre fin pour que la tienne débute enfin... Alors je suis heureux ! »  
Punk, les larmes aux yeux, embrassa Jeff tendrement, sans lui demander. Il l'aimait... Oh que oui, il l'aimait. Et si c'était ça le prix à payer... Il l'aiderait à devenir Straigh Edge. Et tout les deux, ils changeraient le monde, mains dans la mains... Ensembles.


End file.
